Don't eat What Isn't Your's, There Are Concenquences
by Stratagirl
Summary: Sky, my OC, gets into trouble and more trouble follows after. There is craziness and insanity. The YYH gang, most of them, join in on it all. Will Hiei get his revenge? Will Kurama get what he wants?


Hello all you happy readers! This is a fanfiction I wrote up for ladyasile bday! HAPPY Birthday my friend! :). This is something random. There is much craziness and just randomness in this story as well as just over all insanity, you have been warned. It might my shortest one-shot to date, I'm not sure. It is edited somewhat. If you are bothered by two males being together and having a relationship I suggest you turn away and never return, thank you :). With that please continue and enjoy! :). ladyasile this one is for you, enjoy my friend! :).

**"Don't eat What Isn't Your's, There Are Concenquences"**

The night sky was clear the stars were out full and bright. The moon a crescent shape and in the distance you could hear...

"Please don't kill me!" a dark furred flying...animal zoomed all through a small forest that was near a local temple.

A figure with long beautiful red hair stood among the trees watching the one figure being chased by the other who wielded a very pretty...very sharp sword.

The animal yelled down at the red head. "Hey fox man a little help please!" The flying wolf yelled, fearing for his fury life.

The red head laughed a little into his hand. "I'm sorry my friend but you are on your own."

The wolf known as Sky stopped in midair. "Are you kidding me?!" Then he looked behind him. "Ahhh!" And scrambled away to avoid the fire demon's sword.

* * *

Hoshi Kibou, a Dimensional Guardian who is sent to different worlds, dimensions, whichever you like, to keep the balance between light and dark, good and evil ect. The short Guardian was troubled this morning, not with anything typical but ...unusual, she could not for the life of her find her bottomless pit, scary cat partner Sky. One thing you must know is that her partner isn't...well human. What he is no one really knows, not even the small wolf himself. Unlike other normal wolfs, even those of God like measures, was equipped with a pair of wings.

For some strange reason no matter where she looked Hoshi could not find her fury ass partner. "Where the hell could he be?!" she voiced to no one in particular.

* * *

The wolf continued to fly through the forest for his dear fury life. "I won't ever eat your ice cream again, I swear!" he cried as he tried to get away from the enraged fire demon.

Few hours earlier...

Sky didn't know how he got there but at least he knew where he was at, well dimension wise, town wish...he looked around as he hid behind a very wide and tall pole. He looked up the cement stairs then down to make sure no one was in sight. Once he got to the top he knew where he was. "Genkai! Genkai, you-" something solid and smooth came into contact with his sensitive small head.

"Shut up you loud ass." a gritty and monotone said above him.

"Owww!" he grabbed the spot where the bat made contact.

The pink haired woman started to walk. "You coming or not Guardian?"

Sky started to follow the master of the temple as he cried from both the pain and that someone recognized him as a Guardian and not just Hoshi's partner.

She led him into a room with a table and cushions for the individual to sit on...but Sky took a seat on the table. "Stay put and I'll get Yukina."

The wolf nodded and took a look around the room. The ice demon came in with a tray of tea. She set it in front of Sky. "Thanks, you're Yukina, right?" he asked as he took a sip of his tea.

The teal haired ice demon nodded. "And you must be the Guardian who accompanies Hoshi, right?" she smiled sweetly.

This made the small wolf cry yet again. Another person recognized Sky as a Guardian and not just 'Hoshi's partner.'

Yukina stood. "I'll go ready your room for your stay." she bowed and left.

The small wolf finished his tea and made his way to his room...only he got lost and ended up in the kitchen ...where the food was...where the sweets were. He rummaged through the freezer until he found a pint of rocky road with extra swirls of marshmallows, not his favorite but it was sweet so it'd definitely would do. After a few minutes of searching for a spoon Sky took the ice cream and spoon back to the tea room. He popped open the lid and dug in. Half way through the pint hand the small wolf laying out on the walk way outside. "Oh that was so good." and he rubbed his stomach in satisfaction. He rolled over as something landed right in front of the temple. On closer inspection the thing was a who and the who was..."Hiei!"

Without warning the fire demon unsheathed his sword and lunged for Sky. "Ahh!" the small wolf scrambled to the trees and the chase took off.

Shy's mind returned to the present after remembering how he got into this...situation and how his life was in danger of being sliced and diced! The sword came down for the hundredth time and actually got a few small hairs.

"You're crazy! It was just ice cream!" the small wolf yelled out in panic.

Before Sky knew it he was pinned to a tree by his tiny neck and a sword held at his chin. "No one touches my sweet snow." Hiei growled out with blue fire in his eyes.

A voice from below stopped the fire demon before he made his kill. "Hiei I do believe the little one has learned his lesson!"

The fire demon looked down at the red head then back to the ice cream thief. "I can make sure it won't happen again if I kill you now." he smirked as he leaned in just a bit.

"Hiei! No midnight loving if you kill him!"

The fire demon's ears twitched at the mention of love making with the fox. _Damn you fox! _ he growled as the thought. Hiei released the small wolf and leaped down to the red head. Before heading to their rooms the fire demon glared up at Sky.

The small wolf sighed in relief. His ears twitched as someone yelled up to him.

"Hey fur ball! You causing trouble?!" the Spirit Detective laughed.

Sky flew down to his buddy. "Yusuke!" he cuddled up to the Spirit Detective's cheek.

Yusuke laughed. "Did you learn you lesson?"

"Yes, don't eat Hiei's ice cream."

The Spirit Detective laughed. "Damn straight!"

The small wolf looked around but couldn't find the red head. In the end Kurama did help Sky, just not right away. The small wolf yawned. Yususke laughed and petted Sky. "Someone got too much late night exercise."

Sky yawned again and took him back to bunk with Puu even though the small wolf had his own room, of which the Spirit Detective didn't know where it was. Yusuke covered up the small wolf and left. "Night you little trouble making fur ball."

Around the early mornings of the day, 4 a.m. or so, Sky woke up to a dry mouth. Not thinking that he didn't know where the kitchen was he tiredly made his way where he thought the kitchen was.

* * *

Kurama's ivory skin shined beautifully as the moon's white rays flooded over the fox's bare skin. The fire demon gazed up at his fox lover eyes alit with with bright surging passion. Kurama leaned down until their bodies aligned against one another. Hiei let out a deep growl combined with a deep growl.

The Fox leaned into the fire demon's neck and breathed out. "Hiei."

This aroused the fire demon. Then the door opened and...

"Where's the water in this stupid-" Sky's sentence got cut off as his attention caught the scene he hand come in on...Kurama and Hiei...together...naked...and all up against each other...naked...naked!

The two demons leaned up and stared at the small wolf. Hiei grabbed his sword which was right by his side, unsheathed it and flung it at Sky who barely dodged the sharp blade. "Ahh!" the small wolf screamed as he flew out the room and down the hall way, the fire demon right on his tail, throwing fire balls that lit up the dark and deep hallways. "Help! Someone help me!"

Genkai heared all the noise the running but decided to put in a pair of ear plugs and went back to sleep. Kurama was right behind his lover. "Hiei, it was a accident! He doesn't know his way around the temple!" it seemed the chaos had stared anew.

* * *

The short Guardian marched down the large basement hallway, a look of irritation and tiredness. "His ass better be where I think he is or else-"

A tall young man stopped her. "Hey Hoshi , you aren't scheduled for a mission, going to visit John?" the short brown haired uniform clad Guardian asked confused.

The short Guardian gritted her teeth. "No, I'm going to get that pain in the ass partner of mine." and she continued to the portal room. There she hacked her way into the history of the systems memory. "That's what I thought." she set the portal for her destination and marched right in pissed off.

* * *

Kurama stopped by the Spirit Detective, who was sitting on the side of all the chaos. "Yususke would you mind?"

The black haired young man smirked. "Hell no, this is too good to interrupt this time hehe."

Just then a blue portal opened and a woman fell right on top of the Spirit Detective. "Uff!" she groaned and held her head as her other hand pushed her to her knees. "Stupid portal!" The short Guardian got up and marched to the chaos going around in circles.

Yusuke and Kurama watched the young woman as it seemed she was angry and her stomping was a clue to that. "Uhh..."

The red head shook his head. "Let her be Yusuke. Perhaps she can end this insanity." he sighed.

"But I don't want it to end, its fun to watch, hehe." he laughed.

Kurama gave him a look. "Rethink what you just said."

"Right." he nodded.

Hoshi took a deep big breath. "Sky get your furry ass back here right NOW!" she yelled her eyes becoming blood shot.

Sky stopped which caused the oncoming fire ball to come into contact with the small wolfs tail. "Yeowww!" he howled and he flew circles around the short Guardian.

Hoshi took a deep annoyed breath and snapped her fingers. A down pour rained down just all around Sky. The small wolf sighed in relief. Someone yanked his tail and he came face to face with Hoshi. "H-Hi." he waved scared.

The short Guardian gritted her teeth. "Sky! You are in such big trouble! What the hell were you thinking playing around in the portal room and then causing trouble here for everyone!" she stopped. Hoshi took a big breath and turned to those present and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble everyone." she stood straight. "I'll be taking him home now. Thank you for taking care of him."

Sky mumbled. "Yeah, taking care of me, more like trying to take my head off."

Hoshi glared down at him as he hid behind her where she couldn't see him.

Yususke laughed. "He was more entertainment than anything."

Hiei made a growling noise in anger. "Speak for yourself Spirit Detective."

Kurama laughed. "Yes he was the entertainment but please a little call before he visits, if you don't mind." he smiled politely.

Hoshi nodded. "Of course."

Before she left she talked to the red head in private. "Here for you and your body toy, a sorry gift. It'll help keep him focused and very happy during your nightly activities, enjoy." she winked then left as she yanked Sky by his tail. As soon as the portal disappeared Kurama dragged Hiei to thie room. "Come Hiei, we have something to finish.

One hour later had a very VERY happy and satisfied fire demon who laid in the sleeping red heads arms. The night still had a few hours until the sun rose. The fire demon was happy and content but the affects of the drink the fox had given him had worn off half hour into their love making. He was happy because he was with the one he loved. He was a harsh and at times cruel man but the world he grew up in forced him to become that kind of man. But after meeting the red head he had become softer and a bit calmer...what was the fox doing to him? It wasn't like he was fighting it but it was still a bit...odd to be feeling and showing these kind of emotions. The one thing he knew for sure, he would kill for the man whose arms he laid in. Yes, those who threatened the fox their heads would be his. He snuggled further up into Kurama's arms and fell asleep with the sweet and beautiful scent of the foxes surrounding him.

* * *

A few months later Hoshi and Sky found themselves in the Elder's office. The short Guardian knew why they were there but Sky however did not.

The Elder Lee looked behind the two as the wooden doors opened. "Ah there you are, please come in. Hoshi and the rest of you may go and relax." he smiled.

Sky slowly looked behind him. "Wha-Whats going on?! No Hoshi! Don't leave me with him!" he yelled as the fire demon grabbed him by his high neck. "You are mine now you sweet snow robber." and Hiei smirked and laughed a deep menacing laugh.

"No! Don't kill me! Help!" and the wooden doors closed on the small wolves screams.

Lesson learned...Don't ever eat ice cream or any food unless you know who it belongs to.

Have a great day! :).

Stratagirl :).


End file.
